


Swans Don't Work on Mills

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempted Sexual Assault, Begins StableQueen, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Feud - Freeform, If you aren't Emma or Regina you probably gonna die, Lots of Revenge Killing, Major Family Drama, SwanQueen ofc, Swans vs Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two families in a feud. It started with an apple tree. It ends with a lot of people dying. Why? Maybe because some people don't know when to give. Yet, Emma Swan meets Regina Mills and falls all the same. Against all odds, could they have a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I maybe have watched the Hatfields and McCoys while researching for another fic and I was hella inspired by events that occurred because DAMN. I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED.  
> Anyways, I’m a bit of a history nerd. I’m writing this fic, Swan vs Mills family. There WILL be major character deaths. BECAUSE I CAN.  
> Lemme outline the families:  
> Swans: David & Snow parents of Emma, Ruby, August, Daniel and Graham, Jefferson (Snow’s estranged brother), Leroy (Snow’s brother), Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey are Snow’s cousins.  
> Mills: Henry & Cora parents of Regina, Zelena, and Rumple (Cora’s brother) & Belle parents of Peter, Leah, & Neal, Killian (Henry’s youngest brother) & Milah and son, Will.

The day David and Snow Swan married had been an eventful one. The marriage was a well-blessed one, Snow White, the daughter of a rich lawman in town, marrying a well-to-do horse breeder. David Swan had inherited a large parcel of land after the death of his mother and father in an accident, and their business of breeding the finest mounts in the area.

The whole town turned out for the event, pleased with the union. David and Snow, a story made inspirational by its telling. A story of two people who had fallen in love upon first meeting.

Cora and Henry Mills on the other hand, could have not been more of the opposite. They were the result of a tenuous arrangement made between two families that were not always at agreement with the other. In an effort to end tensions, Cora and Henry were made to marry. Henry’s family were the best Cider brewers in the area, whilst Cora’s family, the Golds, were the best apple growers.

A deal was made and Cora and Henry married before the law, a parcel of land with the apple trees Cora’s family were famous for, came with her.

The Mills and Swan lands were right next to one another. Only a fence separated the two families from one another.

The feud between the Mills and the Swans had been an ongoing battle. They weren’t quite sure what started it. Rumor was, it began when Cora and Snow got into it over an apple tree that had grown to stretch its branches over into the Swan’s parcel of land. The apples fell beyond the fence that separated the two plots and Snow claimed that since they fell onto Swan land, they were Swan property, while Cora contested they were Mills property as it came from a Mills Cider apple tree. She demanded the apples returned to them, whilst Snow refused.

David and Henry shortly fell into argument over the tree and its branch’s reach into Swan lands.

Eventually, Henry let the tree be, not wanting to cut the tree, lest he cause it any damage, and the Swans happily ate of the fruit that fell into their lands from its branches.

It wasn’t long before more disputes broke out. Cora and Snow were forever against one another. They’d bump into the other in town, exchange snide remarks, and were not at all polite.

David and Henry, while gentlemen, were quick to defend the honor of their wives and found themselves all too often on the verge of an outright duel. It was cooler heads, mainly their children watching close by that stopped them from doing anything further on the matter.

That is, until Daniel and Regina.

Daniel was the eldest of the Swan children. A handsome young man that enjoyed riding and the occasional hunt. It was on one of these hunts that he encountered the second of the Mills daughters, Regina.

His father, had fallen in love with Snow at first sight. Daniel grew up hearing the story. He knew that what he had encountered now, was the same.

He could not resist approaching the brunette. Her dark eyes drew him right in. It did not help that she too, loved horses.

Soon enough, he and Regina Mills began a rather secretive courtship, until Emma Swan came along.

Emma was six years younger than Daniel. While he and Regina were16 at the time they met, Emma was only ten. She would sometimes follow her brother around while he went hunting, wishing that sometimes, she could be like him.

She happened on Daniel and Regina once in the stables, kissing. She wasn’t shocked, only curious.

Regina was a Mills. Why would Daniel be kissing a Mills?

Regina made her explanations to the girl then, about love, about the way she felt and the way she might feel one day too. Emma promised to keep quiet.

But only so long as she got to hang out with them as well.

So it was with that, that the three of them spent their days, Daniel would go out under the pretense of taking Emma for a ride, or to swim in the local lake, but they were meeting Regina instead. Sometimes, Emma would run off for a bit so that the two older ones could have some alone time.

She turned out to be a better chaperone than Daniel could have hoped.

Still, Emma Swan didn’t know it, as she was only ten, but she was harboring a mighty crush on the older girl. She liked her dark hair, her brown eyes, how Regina’s face lit sometimes and how she looked so free while riding horseback.

 

Then one night, Regina wanted Daniel to stay. Her parents were attempting to finalize a marriage between her and a local man, one that had money and that she didn’t want. She wanted to be with Daniel for a night, maybe more.

Under the pretense of staying with some nearby cousins, Regina met Daniel who lied to his own parents that he would be out camping with some boys. They made love for the first and last time.

Regina learned not long after that she was with child from their night together. She did her best to hide the signs, attempting to pass her morning sickness off as some illness. When it persisted, Cora began to question her harshly. She suspected what was going on, but if it was true, it could break any chances of the marriage she was pursuing for her daughter.

It was Henry that got it out of her. That she was having a baby, unmarried. In a rage, he wanted the name of the man that did it, but Regina refused.

That night, as Regina made to sneak away to meet Daniel, Cora followed her in the dead of the night.

Regina met Daniel in the abandoned stables they once found while wandering around together.

It was then that her mother learned of the affair. Cora, confronted the youths. When Regina told her that she did not want the marriage her mother wanted for her, Cora became incensed.

Armed with a revolver, Cora shot Daniel right in the heart. Regina held him as he died.

Unknown to any of them, Emma had been there the entire time. She had watched from the loft during the entire exchange.

Cora dragged a grieving Regina away while Emma was the one to find her brother’s horse long after they were gone and ride home, to tell her mother of what she had witnessed.

Cora was never properly tried for Daniel’s death. Regina, in her grief, had been sent away to live with family and though Emma had witnessed the entire event, Cora had the means to buy people in town to side with her.

Emma vowed vengeance for her brother Daniel that night. She would find a way to get back at Cora one day.

 

Ten years later, and Emma Swan was a grown woman. Her blonde curls and green eyes drew many a man’s eyes. Too bad she was not interested.

She dressed in trousers, men’s shirts and jackets. The hat she had taken from her brother’s corpse upon his death, she fit better now as an adult. She also carried his old hunting rifle.

Strolling through town, Emma nodded to her brother, Graham nearby. She never left home without one of her siblings. None of them did.

Things between the Swans and Mills had escalated from the moment Daniel died.

The Mills lost half of their apple trees exactly one year after Daniel died. Cora and Henry accused the Swans but as they had no proof, nor any “motif” (As Cora would have to admit to her crime.) the Mills had to drop it.

Zelena, the eldest of the Mills daughters had later gotten into it with Jefferson, Snow’s estranged brother and the man had struck her. He wasn’t exactly all that balanced if any of the Swans were honest. The man was rumored to be a bastard and spent his hours drinking, gambling and spending nights at the local brothel. There was more than one occasion when a Swan had to pick him up from the Sheriff for his latest misdemeanor. The night he struck Zelena had been one of them, as he had committed the act at the local tavern. The deputy just happened to catch the entire scene.

Cora, demanded Jefferson’s own hand for striking her daughter. His drunken state and gender, got him out of any further trouble however, and he was released a day later.

Cora’s nephews, Neal and Peter Gold, retaliated by beating Jefferson the same evening he was released. He ended up with a broken nose, arm, and 2 broken ribs.

Now, no Swan went anywhere alone. Chance had it if a Mills came around, an argument or brawl was likely to break out. No Swan desired to be alone if it did.

Emma entered the tavern. August, the second eldest of her brothers, waved her over. She joined the man. His beard had grown rather scruffy recently and he refused to shave it.

“Girls in town like it.” He had remarked when his and Emma’s mother mentioned it.

Emma made her order of whiskey to the barman. The local Mills Cider was the cheapest in any part of town as they dealt it to the locals at a discount, but as a rule, the Swans avoided the stuff. They refused to support the wealth of the Mills family.

She eyed the inside of the tavern as she was handed a tumbler of amber liquid. A number of Swans and Whites littered the place. Golds and Mills usually avoided areas when more than 4-5 Swans or Whites were there and vice-versa.

Her Uncle Leroy played a game of cards as usual, her sister Ruby flirted with a local and various cousins lounged, laughing, a drink close to their hands.

Silence swept over the room when a new group stepped through the doors.

Will Scarlet-Mills entered the building, a group of men accompanied him. Emma recognized one of them as Robin. A known thief in their parts. She bristled.

Will and Robin brazenly approached the bar and ordered the Mills Cider. A number of the Whites and Swans returned to whatever they were doing. Emma however watched the two men and their crew carefully.

She wouldn’t put it past them to pickpocket any of her family.

It wasn’t long before a good number of the men were joining in on card games. They placed bets. It seemed the lot of them had made a good pull recently. Emma frowned.

“Ignore ‘em, sis. If they aren’t bothering us, not point starting trouble.” August grasped her shoulder.

Emma threw back the last of her whiskey.

“That’s what you think, Aug. Thieves? They’re likely to rob us as we leave.” Emma grumbled.

August handed her another glass of whiskey. She sipped at it, not wanting to speed her way into a drunken state. Not if she might have to fight at any point.

“Buy you a drink, Sunshine?” Emma rolled her eyes. She turned to glare at Will.

“Buy your own drink, Mills.” She growled.

Will held up his hands.

“Hey, it’s no bother to me. I don’t care for this family feud we got. I only care about me crew.” Will told her innocently.

Emma, never one to trust a Mills, regarded the man. He was known for being a thief. It was also well-known in town that the man was of a mischievous manner. If he weren’t a Mills, Emma maybe would have found herself able to be friendly.

He was a Mills, however and Emma’s mouth turned to a sneer.

“Crew all you want. When it comes down to blood, you’re still a Mills, through and through.” Emma replied.

Will shrugged.

They both turned when they heard shouting.

Emma’s Uncle Leroy stood from his chair. He shouted at Robin.

“Dirty, rotten thieving cheat!” Leroy shouted.

Emma started when August grabbed her arm. He patted her and pulled her back.

August made his way to the table. Robin, stood as well, a sly expression covered his face.

It was Leroy, throwing his glass of whiskey at the thief that started the brawl.

Before long, Will Scarlet-Mills was dashing across the room to defend Robin as the man exchanged punches with Leroy. August was soon caught in the crossfire and all hell broke loose.

Robin’s crew upturned tables and began to fight with all manner of Whites, Swans and the locals that happened to get caught up in chaos. A tumbler collided with Emma’s cheekbone, shattering. The glass cut into her flesh. The wound stung as alcohol filled the wound.

Emma ducked out of the way and avoiding punches, kicks, brawlers and the occasional knife, she maneuvered her way out of the tavern. The local sheriff entered as she was exiting.

An arm grabbed her as she hurried away from the fight behind her. Emma whirled on the person that had seized her and nearly butted them with her rifle. Until she recognized her brother, Graham.

“Ruby? August?” The man questioned. They both glanced back at the tavern, waiting.

She heard a gunshot, then recognized the sheriff shouting. He had likely shot off a warning to end the brawl and was now calling for folks to return home. People began to stream out of the tavern. The deputy just outside, watching them from horseback as they each trekked away.

They waited, hoping August and Ruby would make their way down the road soon, when they didn’t see them, Graham and Emma hurried toward the tavern.

August and Ruby leaned over their Uncle Leroy, Ruby held a cloth to the man’s side. Emma and Graham, ran to join their family.

“That damned Hood stabbed him!” August choked out. His hands shook.

Rage filled Emma’s insides. She should have stayed.

“Where’s the sheriff?” Graham wondered, he looked around the room, torn apart by the chaos. The barman sullenly picked up tables and chairs, sweeping up broken glass.

“Went to chase the damned bandit.” August growled. He slammed a fist into the floor.

It wasn’t long before their mother’s cousin Doc arrived. The man, a trained physician, got to work immediately, cleaning and stitching up their uncle. He called to their cousins that had fetched him.

Upon opening Leroy’s shirt, it was discovered that he had been stabbed more than once.

They soon loaded the man onto a stretcher and carried him away, leaving Ruby, Graham, August and Emma. The look Doc had given them upon parting didn’t bode well.

The four Swan children looked to one another.

“I’m gonna kill that bastard.” Emma grit out.

Ruby sobbed.

“We’ll all get him, Em.” Graham promised.


	2. When Blood Runs Scarlet

Almost a month later, and Robin had yet to be found. He was rumored to be hiding in the mountain forests somewhere, his men protecting him.

Their Uncle Leroy had died of his wounds. The Swans and Whites held a funeral.

Rumor held that Will Scarlet-Mills had run to the woods with Robin. He was wanted for questioning. August’s account of the event, implicated Will may have handed Robin the knife he used to kill their uncle. If caught, he might be tried as an accessory to murder.

Emma and her siblings did not rest well. The Swans and the Whites held meetings at the White household, not wanting to have such a large gathering too close to the Mills. Particularly when their meetings concerned one of such Mills.

A bounty had been put out by the Swans for Robin and Will. Any of their associates captured was a much lesser reward, but if it lowered the numbers of bandits Robin had at his disposal, then they were willing to offer something.

Whoever managed to bring them Robin or Will would receive one of their best mounts as well.

The Mills protested, of course, the bounty on one of their own. They also refused to believe August’s account of the murder and accused him of implicating will for the Swan’s own purposes.

Killian and Milah Mills, the parents of Will, defended him with every breath. The two of them were well known for their rather loud arguments and violent exchanges. Very few in town sided with them when they denied Will would associate with such miscreants. Only Killian and Milah’s threats kept any from arguing with them.

Tensions were mounting between Mills and Swans. David and Snow, Henry and Cora could not even pass by one another without everyone in town stopping to watch the event. The two couples ignored the other, as if they were not there.

Insults, vulgarities and nasty gestures were passed back and forth between the two families.

                                                          

Emma had gone into town one day when she met a familiar face. Honestly, it was a face she had never forgotten, as much as there were times when she wanted to.

She was in need of a new coat. Her father had offered the funds, telling her that her mother wanted her to buy a dress. He however, knew there wasn’t any chance of that and gave her the money anyways.

“Buy a new coat and boots or something.” He told her. Then David had flicked her hat. “Maybe even a new hat.”

Of course, there was hardly a chance Emma would ever give up the hat. Daniel himself would have to rise from the grave and ask for it back before she ever gave it up.

She had already found a new pair of boots. They were fine-made and sturdy. Good enough to get her where she needed. They had been advertised as ‘Great for Wilderness!’ in the shop. Really, she wasn’t all for fancy when it came down to what she wore.

Emma now browsed the men’s shop. She came in here whenever forced to purchase new outfits in recent years. As an early youth, her mother had forced her into dresses until Emma began wearing Daniel’s old clothing. Her mom gave up 3 years ago and let Emma have free reign. Didn’t stop her from suggesting a dress every once in a while.

It was her father that had first brought her into the shop. The store manager had looked her over, she was skinny, long blonde curls pulled into a tail, her brother’s oversized hat on her head, met her father’s eye, nodded once and accepted it. David Swan was paying good money, and rather than lose his service, the man would rather accept that the Swan-girl was strange and provide whatever she asked. 

She reached out to take hold of a dark blue jacket, only for her hands to meet another’s.

Emma, about to glare at the intruder, stepped back upon seeing their face.

One Regina Mills stood before her.

Emma felt like her heart had seized in her chest.

“My apologies.” The woman bowed her head in deference.

Realizing that Regina may have mistaken her for a man, Emma took off her hat and held it to her chest. She bowed her head slightly.

“Apologies are mine, lady.” She deepened her voice. Hoping that Regina would not recognize her.

Through her eyelashes, Emma noticed the brunette’s brows furrow. She was staring straight at the hat in Emma’s hand.

Emma silently cursed. Of course the woman recognized it.

“Is everything quite alright here?” The store manager, a Mr. Cogsworth approached the two women, quite concerned. It was not often that a Mills and a Swan stood one, right in front of the other and no angry words were being exchanged.

Regina gave the man an all too polite smile.

“No, it is quite alright, Mr. Cogsworth.”

Someone small bumped into Emma’s backside.

“Mom!” a mop of brown hair flashed by her elbow to gaze expectantly up at Regina.

Emma could have fainted. His eyes, a shade of hazel-green were shaped exactly like her brother, Daniel’s. She sucked in a harsh breath. Noticing too late that Regina had noticed. The woman tilted her head, curiously.

Emma knew she was being eyed over carefully. She knew when people did it. They stared as hard as Regina was right now, looking for every sign to confirm their every suspicion.

It was when dark brown eyes met her own green, not unlike the boy between them that Emma knew she had figured it out. Regina’s expression turned from curious to stricken to stony in an instant.

“Come Henry. We still have other errands to attend to.” She beckoned the boy. Regina hurried around Emma, a hand grasping the small child’s shoulder as she ushered him out of the store.

Mr. Cogsworth, silent during the exchange, stood on his tiptoes.

“Well, that could have been…” He looked puzzled. “What even was that?”

Emma shook her head, clenched her fists and ran out after the woman.

“Regina!” she called as the brunette turned a corner down the street.

She stopped.

Emma caught up with her. Regina held on to the boy with her. The child seemed confused as Emma approached.

“Mama, why are we stopping?” He asked.

Regina squared her shoulders, tense for the conversation that may soon occur.

“Regina?” Emma spoke. She felt a hint of fear. Fear that this woman would run from her with the wrong word or tone.

“Emma.” Regina stared straight ahead.

“Is he-?” Emma inquired, nodding to the boy, he couldn’t be older than 9 or 10. He watched the two women curiously.

“He is.” Regina’s voice cracked a little.

“Ho-, wha-, why didn’t-?” Emma found her sentences couldn’t be expressed. The feelings she had for so long came to the surface. The emotions she had now, seeing her brother’s eyes in a smaller version so much like himself, yet not, overwhelmed her out of speech.

“Once.” Was Regina’s singular reply.

Emma nodded. She took a deep breath. She pulled off her hat and ran fingers through the blond curls that hood fallen loose from the tail she kept them in.

“I-,” Emma sighed. “I need to think.”

Regina watched as the blonde hurried away as if chased by ghosts.

“Who was that, mama?” the boy asked his mother, who had yet to move after speaking to Emma Swan.

“Just someone I once knew.” Regina told him wistfully.

 

Three days later, a group of bounty hunters brought in 4 of Hood’s men. Dead bodies, on horseback. A single live man of Hood’s crew was handed over to authorities.

The Whites had him questioned, but he refused to give up any information.

Emma broke one of the wooden boards she practiced knife-throwing at, she had thrown the weapon so hard.

She was tired of waiting.

Graham, sensing the tension in his sister offered to take her hunting. She took him up on the offer.

They rode out into the woods and tracked animals for a while, searching for a kill that they might take home.

It was Graham that noticed the non-animal tracks. He and Emma soon found a trail. They followed until they ran into 5 of Hood’s men.

They were on the trail to wherever Hood was hiding. Emma and Graham were caught at the moment however, and the only way out seemed to be a fight.

“Five to two?” Emma pondered aloud.

“I like them odds.” Graham shrugged.

Emma taunted the men until they agreed to put down their weapons and fight fair. Hand to hand.

“Don’t wanna bruise that pretty face up before I get to use it.” One of the nasty shits had told her.

Emma’s rage unfolded from there. She had the man in a submissive chokehold and out before too long.

The last four of the men rushed her and Graham after that.

Emma did her best to dodge a punch at her face, only to receive a knee to her gut from one of the men she faced. She took hold of his knee and twisted, hard, knocking the man to the ground.

Her other opponent she took on, and stuck the heel of her palm to his jaw. He knocked out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his teeth clacked in his skull.

The man she had knocked down before came at her side, rushing her. Emma grabbed and turned on him, landing on top. She rained punches down until she heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking under her fist. Blood covered her knuckles. She didn’t care whose.

A loud groan brought her out of her frenzy and Emma pushed herself off of the now barely breathing man below her. Graham clutched his thigh, a knife stuck into the flesh. Emma marched over to her rifle.

“I thought we said no weapons?” She spat, before taking aim.

She shot at the man that reached for the knife he had left in Graham’s thigh. His eyes rolled as he fell back, dead.

Emma’s rage dissipated as the last man ran. She shot him, though not without feeling just a pang of regret at her actions resulting in the taking of life.

It wasn’t the first time she had killed, nor would it be the last.

She stalked over to Graham and ripped one of the men, lying on the ground’s shirt sleeves. He had been inching toward a pistol. She kicked the weapon out of reach and pointed her rifle at him.

“You want to live, you’ll not try anything else.” She growled at him.

“They’ll kill me anyways! May as well as shoot me!” The man cried out. Emma dug the boot of her heel into his ribs.

“I’m going to let the law handle you.” She promised him.

She then ripped his other shirt sleeve and tied his hands up. She went to the last two of the men that might just be alive on the ground and checked them. Upon finding them still breathing, Emma tied them up as well.

She found a flask in one of the dead men’s coats and pulled it out. Unscrewing the lid, she smelled whiskey.

Emma turned to her brother. She kneeled before him and met his eyes.

He nodded.

Emma pulled the knife from his leg as Graham grunted and clenched his teeth. She poured liquor onto the wound and the cloth she held and then wrapped the wound with the fabric.

“That will have to do till we can get to Doc.” She told her brother. She helped him up before kicking each of the men until they stood. She roped them together with rope she and Graham had brought with them for their hunt, moving their hands to the front of them and ordered them to pick up the bodies of their friends.

Rifle at the ready, Emma walked behind the men. She pushed them toward home, memorizing the trail as they made their way on.

A number of Whites met her closer to home. They patrolled the wilderness near the Swan-White lands in turns at times, wary of horse thieves.

Upon seeing the 5 men Emma ushered in, her brother August gave her a wry grin.

“That’s some fine hunting there, Em.” He remarked.

Emma shrugged.

“It wasn’t without a fight, I’ll tell you that, Aug.” She responded. He noticed Graham limping beside her.

August jumped off of his horse and helped Graham mount his ride. Graham slumped forward and hugged the animal’s neck, exhausted.

“Just get me home.” He told the two of them. Emma and August only smiled and patted a leg each, Graham groaned when August accidently slapped his wound.

 

Graham had gotten some fine stitching and would have a lovely scar for later. The men Emma had caught would face a hanging. Hood’s crew were outlaws at this point. Their thieving had increased to outright murdering people on the road.

Emma, right tired after fighting the men didn’t stick around for celebrating or drinking. She slept until the nightmares came.

That was how she found herself in _that place._

She lay in the loft of the abandoned stable her brother had found so long ago. The roofing was missing in places. She could watch the stars from here.

She contemplated the flowers she had found, on the floor of the stable, right where Daniel had died. She knew those flowers. They were called Lilies.

They were Regina’s favorite. Daniel would sometimes buy them for her.

She heard a soft crunch and tensed.

Whoever or whatever was moving nearby… She listened. She knew the distinct sound of boots crushing dry grass beneath them.

Carefully, and as silently as she could, Emma leaned over, looking down at the ground of the stable.

She knew that cloak anywhere. The dark green of it haunted her memory sometimes.

Emma held her breath as the wearer pulled the hood back.

Regina Mills gazed down at the lilies she had left there. She reached into her cloak and placed a single lily on the ground with them.

“It’s rude to watch people in private moments, you know.” Regina spoke into the silence.

Emma started. How had the woman known?

Regina sighed.

“I saw the footprints, male boots, but small for a man. I know you’re here.” She called.

Emma shook her head and rolled over in the loft. She dropped down with practiced ease, bending at the knees as her feet hit the ground.

Emma pulled to her full height.

Regina eyed her.

“They told me you wore men’s clothing.” Her eyes caught on the blue cloak Emma wore.

“They didn’t tell me you wore his clothing.” She met Emma’s eyes. They shimmered with unshed tears.

Emma clenched her fists and hardened her heart. This woman had left right after Daniel had died. She had left and Emma had been alone. Emma had been left to mourn Daniel alone.

She didn’t meet Regina’s eyes as she spoke, “He always told me I could have his hat when I was older.”

“How could he have known, he wouldn’t be around much longer to keep it?” Emma’s words came out cold. Regina flinched.

“Why do you come out here, dead of night, laying flowers where he died?” Emma asked of the woman.

Regina held her stomach.

“I’m a Mills.” Her words were sad, as if she almost wished it weren’t true. “If I were seen, laying flowers at the grave of the boy I loved….”

Disgust filled Emma. Anger, rage, guilt, loss of Daniel, the loss of Regina when she had left overwhelmed her.

“If you loved him so much, then why did you leave?” Emma’s voice cracked. She swallowed the lump building in her throat.

Regina’s expression turned to grief.

“Emma, I didn’t have a choice!” She choked. “My mother forced me to leave. To live with an aunt until I had my child. Our child! Daniel’s! When he was born, we were both so frail, no one expected us to live much longer…”

Emma felt Regina’s pain washing her anger away. She stepped forward.

“Regina…”

“I-, Emma, when we did survive, it took us time to recover.” Regina’s voice came in a choked whisper.

A tear slid down Regina’s cheek.

Emma reached out, then stopped. She hesitated.

Regina bit her lip. She gave a sad chuckle.

“Look at you. All grown up.” She told Emma, regret laced her words.

Emma looked down toward the lilies on the floor of the stable.

“I was there. That night.” Emma confessed. She frowned. She could almost see him, lying there. She would never forget his face. Empty after he died.

She heard Regina suck in a breath.

“I had followed him. He didn’t know.” Emma breathed. Her chest shuddered as she said the words. She clenched her hands. It was a nervous habit.

Emma met Regina’s eyes. She cried freely.

“I saw… everything.” She broke as her own tears fell.

“Emma.” Regina sobbed. She reached out. Emma stepped back. She shook her head.

“Please.” Came the woman’s plea.

Emma had refused comfort after her brother’s death. She had refused the hugs people tried to give her, the regrets for her loss, the comforting touches. She had run from them all.

Dare she run from the one person who had lost the same as she that night?

Emma’s eyes, so much like her brother’s met Regina’s. She gave in and stepped forward, chewing her lip.

Regina pulled her into her embrace.

Both women held one another, crying until they had nothing left to give.

The light of dawn spilled into the abandoned stable as they held one another.

“We should probably return home soon.” Regina told Emma as they still clung to each other.

“I know.” Emma breathed the woman in. She had been a comfort to her as a youth and now, to be in her arms like she was… Emma felt stirring in the pit of her stomach. She pushed the feelings away. She could not have such desires for a Mills. Not when that same Mills….

Emma stepped away from Regina.

“I have stall duty today.” She refused to look at the brunette.

“Emma?” Regina had noticed the abrupt change in the blonde.

“I need to hurry.” Emma turned ready to get away from Regina before she was as drawn in as her brother had been.

“Emma!” Regina’s call was demanding.

Regina sighed.

“Will you at least… come see Henry sometime?” Regina asked of her.

Emma’s heart tightened. She remembered those eyes and his mop of brown hair.

“You know I can’t. Meet me somewhere.” She said as an afterthought. Even if he was part Swan, Emma couldn’t be seen with Regina. Not without suspicion.

Emma hurried away.


	3. When a Mills Has the Eyes of a Swan

Regina was never too far from Emma’s thoughts as the days passed. Emma focused her work on her family’s fortune; the fine mounts they bred and raised. Some even for racing.

She had not been away for over a week now. Though it usually made her restless to stay so close to her family’s land, she didn’t want to risk running into Regina. Though the woman practically lived right next door.

There were enough acres between the stables and the fence bordering her lands, she hoped she could avoid the woman for at least a few more days. At least until she got her head on right.

Her mind kept wandering to the little boy with Daniel’s eyes. What would their lives have been like if Daniel had lived? If Daniel had found out he was going to be a father? What if the Swans and Whites were never in conflict with the Golds and Mills? Would he have married Regina? Would she be an aunt?

She couldn’t answer or fathom the possibilities of what could have been, really. What was done, was done.

She still wanted to get to know her nephew.

It was as she picked up the apples fallen to the ground from the branches of the tree that reached into their lands that Emma would be forced to face Regina and her son again.

She had not been focused enough on her task, that when the ball hit the side of her foot, she at first wondered if it might belong to one of her younger cousins visiting.

Until she heard, “Henry!”

Emma looked up. Across the fence, she saw the brunette boy running toward her. Regina came after him. Emma tensed. She picked the ball up, approaching the fence.

The boy, Henry ran up to her. He stopped, short, suddenly shy.

“Hi.” He gazed at her curiously, his hands, clenched at his sides.

Emma gave him a crooked smile.

“Hi.” She responded.

Regina reached the two of them. She waited, watching.

Emma held out his ball.

“This yours?” She asked.

Henry nodded. Emma examined him from head to toe. He was pretty clean for a child, but obviously dressed for play. She tossed him the ball.

“Careful, okay?” She instructed him. “Don’t outrun your mama.”

Emma met and held Regina’s eyes. She nodded to Regina, then stepped away.

“Wait!” Regina called as Emma turned. Emma paused. She clenched her fists, not unlike Henry had done.

“The well, Wednesday afternoon.” Regina stated. Emma nodded. The well was a meeting place of sorts, just a short walk outside of town. Those wishing to meet another before heading on to other destinations usually did there as it was pretty secluded.

If Emma wanted to get to know Henry, it would be a good place to start.

“I’ll be there.” She promised before returning to her task.

 

Two days later, Emma’s brother August had killed himself Will Scarlet-Mills and Robin Hood.

He would tell the tale very drunkenly at the local tavern, his siblings with him. He had led a raid and the rest of Hood’s gang had either been killed or captured to be hanged.

Hood and Will had fought rather than face a hanging.

August stood on the bar, drink in hand as he told his tale;

_“There I was, leading the raid, on one of the Swan’s finest mounts. We found that trail my sister here, Emma and brother, Graham, tracked and made our way through the forest and into the mountains!”_

_“Hood must not have been too smart, I tell ya, because after Emma and Graham took down five of his men, I would have moved, but the man obviously hadn’t. We ran into his men deeper in the mountains and would have been ambushed but were ready for it!”_

_“The dang sorry bastards, didn’t know what was coming! We knifed down their men they had hid in the woods and got to them first. It was when we reached their hideout, a cave! Really! That it became apparent that Robin and Will weren’t going to give up so easily.”_

_“There was gunfire everywhere!”_

_“We created a diversion so that they were shooting until the damned idiots ran out of ammo then rushed them. It took a longer time than we woulda liked, but it worked! When I got close to them, Will and Robin decided they would rather fight than give up.”_

_“We fought. They still had at least a pistol each, and me, they thought I was outnumbered, as I had only the one gun in my hand. I could shoot the one, but then the other could shoot me and I would die, one of them might still get away.”_

_“Too bad neither of them knew about the backup.”_

_“I grabbed my other gun just as I shot and dropped, bringing my backup out and shot the other just as he missed shooting me.”_

_“I didn’t miss.”_

His audience clapped and cheered. A local girl, by the name of Tink pulled him in for a kiss when he hopped down from the bar. Emma, nursing a whiskey, ended up sitting back watching the antics of the locals and her family.

A bad feeling buzzed at the back of her mind. August may have killed a murderer, but one of them had been a Mills. She feared the consequences that may come once it reached Will’s parents.

 

Wednesday afternoon, Emma waited near the well. She flipped a coin into its depths. Her wish, to get through the oncoming storm she could feel brewing on the horizon.

Tensions had only risen since Will’s death between Mills and Swan alike. Rumor had it that when Killian and Milah had heard about the death of their son at the hand of August Swan, they had thrown a mighty fit and even gone to the sheriff. The sheriff had justified August’s actions as he had put down a known murderer and outlaw. (Whether Will was a murderer or not, he had been an accessory to it, and had been an outlaw and participated in multiple acts of banditry that had resulted in injury or death.)

It wasn’t long before it was said that Killian made a threat on August’s life, should he see him.

Emma kicked a rock near the well. She was nervous Regina wouldn’t show.

Excited chattering told her, perhaps she was wrong.

Emma looked to find that Regina had indeed come, Henry in tow. The boy held her hand, his eyes were fixed on his mother as he told her about something, enthusiasm written all over his face.

Regina carried a basket.

“Umm… Hello.” Emma greeted, awkwardly.

Regina gave her a kind smile. Henry swung his mother’s hand.

“Hi!” He greeted eagerly.

“Mama tells me you’re my aunt.” He told Emma.

Emma looked to Regina, clearly surprised. Regina blushed lightly. She looked away.

“I don’t keep things from him.” She told Emma, without meeting her gaze.

Emma swallowed. She took a deep breath.

“Yes, I’m Daniel’s sister.” Henry smiled widely at her.

“Can you tell me about him?” He asked.

Emma bit her lip. She clenched her fists. She felt her heart thudding. The boy looked so much like his father.

“How about, you tell me about you, and I will tell you about your daddy, does that work?” Emma conceded.

Henry seemed to think it over. He nodded.

“Yep!”

Regina reached out and tugged Emma’s forearm. She began to walk, tucking her arm under her own.

“I thought we might have a picnic. I know just the place.” Regina told her.

With that, the three of them left off.

Emma learned much about Henry after that. His favorite color was green like his and her eyes. He liked horses, “Like mama!” he didn’t know how to fish or swim but wished he could, and he loved to read. He had so many books at home. His grandpa had given many of them to him.

Emma told Henry about Daniel’s favorite activities, hunting, fishing, and riding his horse. How kind he had been. The flowers he would bring to Regina. She handed Henry the hat she wore, telling him how it had once been Daniel’s. Henry was fascinated by it and put it on his head. It was too big and hung over his eyes, much like it had once done to her. Emma laughed when he pulled it off, ruffling his hair, and calling him, “kid”. She offered to give it to Henry once he could fit it, which had made him smile and hug her.

After finishing their picnic, Henry ran off to play with his ball while Emma sat back with Regina.

“Thank you.” Regina told her after they watched him run around for a while.

Emma watched the woman out of the corner of her eye. Regina was a sight. Her dress was well-made. Regina could draw many an eye, without much effort. For Emma, Regina could draw much more.

“For what?” Emma wondered. They both started as Henry tripped and fell, but then he stood right back up and continued to play.

“Being so kind to him.” Regina answered.

Emma glanced at her. Regina fingered the cloth they sat on. Emma placed a hand over hers.

“He is a wonderful boy.” Emma spoke honestly. “I am glad you are letting me know him.”

Regina blushed. They were quiet for some time, enjoying what little peace they were getting while they had it.

“Do you ever wonder, what our lives could have been, had it never been Swan against Mills?” Regina broke the silence.

Emma clipped the blade of grass she had been playing with.

“I have.” She confessed.

Regina watched her. Emma could feel her gaze. She refused to look at her.

“He would have loved him.” Emma told her, finally.

“I know.” Regina turned her eyes toward Henry. He tumbled as he played. Just a happy boy. She pretended not to feel Emma’s eyes on her.

Emma felt her heart tug, watching this woman. If Daniel had lived, no doubt he would have found a way to marry her, even if she was a Mills. If they would have had to run, he would have done it.

A darker part of her squeezed at her throat as it made the cold realization that she was almost glad he hadn’t been able to. She clenched her fists.

“Keep an eye on August.” Regina warned her. She stood, dusting her dress off and smoothing wrinkles out.

Emma stood as well, though now she felt somewhat alarmed.

“Have you heard anything?” She asked, puzzled.

Regina shook her head.

“Beyond Killian swearing up and down he will kill your brother at the funeral, nothing.” Regina picked up the cloth they had sat on while picnicking.

“But I would never doubt it when he makes threats like that.” Regina sighed. “He once beat a man half way to death after the man was the reason he lost his hand.”

“It was an accident, but he still beat him for it.”

 

A few nights later, August had been on his way home, in a drunken state. From the day he had killed Will and Robin, various Swans and White kinsmen had taken him out. Usually someone escorted him home.

This night, the White cousin that was aptly nicknamed Sleepy, had fallen into one of his drunken slumbers at the table they shared at the tavern. Rather than wait for him to wake up, August went on ahead and decided to stumble his way home on his own.

He had forgotten his backup gun in his seat at the tavern.

Halfway down the road home, August was confronted by Killian as witnessed by Lumiere Torch. Lumiere, had been completing some accounts at his own shop before returning to the home he shared with his longtime ‘friend’, Allen Cogsworth. He had just turned down the lamps of his shop when he heard a loud voice. He looked out of his window and that is when he saw Killian Mills pointing a gun at August Swan.

Killian shot August in the head, before August could even reach for the backup he usually carried not even realizing he had left it at the tavern that night.

The only words Lumiere had been able to make out in Killian’s angry tirade had been, “For my son”.

Killian Mills had since gone missing. Milah Scarlet-Mills had been interviewed immediately and claimed to have no knowledge of his whereabouts.

The Swans and Whites were in a flurry.

Many were calling for a manhunt. Others for harsher tactics. Darker minds called for using Milah as bait.

It was David Swan that put his foot down and told his kinsmen they would not be resorting to such behaviors. He put out a bounty for the information of Killian’s location. No bounty for his death or capture. This time, they would leave it up to the law. No more Swans or Whites would die for vengeance.

Emma and her siblings were a mess. Ruby, usually the bright and cheery type, cried at every mention of August, or at any little bit that reminded her of him. Graham, the dark and sullen type, broke a few items in the days after August’s death.

Emma? Emma took her rifle and spent several days camping out at the stable Daniel had died in.

It was as she lounged, rifle leaning against her shoulder, that Emma heard someone disturbing the ground around the stable again.

The lilies on the floor of the stable were being kept fairly fresh, but not as fresh as before. Emma suspected Regina had been unable to visit for a few days.

She barely leaned over the loft, looking to get a view at her visitor. Regina stood in her cloak again.

“Emma?” She questioned.

Emma grunted in response. She shuffled back, and leaned against the wall. She didn’t feel much like speaking.

She listened as Regina moved around, the rustling of her cloak. Emma closed her eyes when she heard the creak of the rickety ladder that led up to the loft.

Emma waited as Regina crawled and settled down next to her. The woman shifted, getting comfortable, then leaned back beside her. Emma clenched her hands.

Regina reached out, grasping one of those hands. She weaved her own fingers through Emma’s.

“Emma.” Regina whispered.

Emma shook as she began to cry. Regina drew her in, pulling her into her embrace as the woman gave into her grief, the mourning of her loss. Another brother gone. Another gun having taken one of the only men, she knew she could ever love.

So much within her felt as if it were breaking.

She leaned back, Regina wiped her tears with her thumbs. Emma leaned into the touch.

“How is it-,” Emma stopped, breathing deep. “That I hate your family so much, yet I-, I can take comfort from you?”

Regina’s worried, only frowned deeper. Her dark eyes darted around Emma’s face. Finally Regina shook her head.

“Probably the same way that I loved a Swan, just as I now care for you.” Regina told her.

Emma nodded, accepting her answer. She leaned back into Regina’s embrace and let her tears come. Regina wrapped her arms around her, allowing her to take as much comfort from her as she needed.

It wasn’t long before Emma fell into a slumber with Regina’s arms around her.

They woke up, light spilling into the stable. Emma felt stiff from the position she had fallen asleep in. She moved to stretch, but stopped upon noticing Regina was still wrapped around her.

She almost reveled in the warmth the slightly smaller woman provided her. Her eyes fluttered open however, when Regina nuzzled into the back of her neck.

“Mm.” Regina grunted. She shifted for a few moments. Emma waited.

The she felt Regina’s hot breath as the woman yawned. Emma felt a loss when she stretched, her arms leaving her.

Regina eyed her. Emma suddenly felt small, shy.

“Morning.” She greeted her softly.

“Morning.” Regina replied. Her voice was a sleepy husk. Emma almost shivered at the sound.

“Sleep fine?” Emma asked.

Regina chuckled.

“It’s not a feather mattress.” She gave Emma wry smile.

Emma grinned. She ran fingers through her blonde curls. Her hair must have come out of its tail as they slept. She glanced around, looking for the tie she usually used to keep it back.

A hand thrust the tie into her vision. Emma murmured her thanks to Regina. She moved to gather her hair. Regina caught her hands. She braided her hair, then took the tie from Emma.

Emma enjoyed the touch of the woman’s hands in her hair.

“We should get going.” Emma sighed.

Regina crawled over to the ladder while Emma crawled to the edge of the loft and jumped down.

“The river, three days from now.” Emma called to Regina as they exited opposite ends of the stable.

“I will bring Henry.” Regina replied.

With that, the two women went about their separate ways, returning to their warring families.

 

 


	4. When Uncle Mad-Hatter Gets into Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of a sexual assault.

Emma’s Uncle Jefferson had gotten the nickname the Mad-Hatter after he had bought the most ridiculous looking hat. The man never went anywhere without it. It was decorated with a most obnoxiously large fake flower and ribbon. Combine that with his tendency to end up in the cells at the sheriff’s, his loud behavior, and his nightly visits to the tavern and his personality made up the rest of the nickname.

Emma and her siblings simply called him, Uncle Mad-Hatter. He took it in stride.

It should have been no surprise to Emma, the night he approached her, about the whereabouts of Killian Mills that events would turn out the way they did.

He had told her he had a lead. Emma, despite her desire for revenge, did not desire to disobey her father in this regard. She attempted to dissuade her uncle, convincing him to go to the sheriff.

He almost seemed to agree. Almost.

She should have known he was only pulling her along.

The next day, Killian and Milah were found dead in their home. It seemed Milah had been hiding Killian in a hidden room within her house the entire time. The hidden door to the secret room was wide open.

Emma knew the bullet left in both their chests. It was from her uncle’s favorite revolver, unique only to him.

There were no witnesses, nor any evidence except that which a Swan might recognize, however, so the Mills were only able to accuse based on the motifs of her family. Cora was pointing fingers rather wildly, accusing Graham and Emma, the sheriff, quick to point out that the bullet was not from a rifle which both siblings favored.

Emma threw a rock into the lake. She was to meet with Regina and Henry today. After teaching Henry to fish a few days ago at the river, she was going to teach him to swim. She was dressed for the activity, a shirt and trousers she had cut down for swimming.

Regina arrived, Henry in tow. The boy looked excited, dressed in a boy’s swimming suit and his mother wearing a cloak.

She untied the cloak to reveal the rather modest, but still eye-catching swimsuit underneath. Emma looked to the sky for a moment.

Henry ran up to her.

“I’m ready Emma!” He told her excitedly.

Emma smiled down at the boy. She ruffled his hair.

“Good. Because we are going to be in the water for a while.”

Emma took his hand and led him to the edge of the lake. She showed waded into the shallower parts of the water, until Henry was only hip deep. While Regina watched, Emma showed him what she wanted to teach him.

Regina set out the picnic blanket she had brought along and the settled the basket with their lunch. Emma floated Henry out, teaching him to doggie paddle, teaching him to trust his lungs to keep him afloat.

Before long, he was kicking his legs and arms out in a frog-like motion. Emma let him go and he laughed excitedly.

“Look mama!” He shouted to Regina.

Regina beamed at the boy.

“I see you Henry!” She called to him. She felt her heart warm as she caught Emma’s eyes. The woman was so like Daniel yet so different. Something within her stirred. It was a familiar feeling and she had not felt it in a long time. Not since…

Regina sighed. She set out their picnic lunch.

Emma called Henry and pulled him back toward shallow water. They walked back towards their picnic and Regina handed them each a towel.

They dried and she offered them up some food. They ate, Henry making faces at Emma and Emma making faces back. Regina chuckled at the two of them.

Regina offered Emma sun cream as they sat back. She helped her apply the stuff to areas the blond couldn’t reach. Emma bit back a moan as Regina’s hands massaged areas long untouched. She couldn’t stop the arching of her back despite her efforts. Emma murmured her thanks, blushing.

“That fair skin needs protecting.” She told Emma. Regina had noticed Emma’s responses to her touch. Was there some chance the blonde felt something more?

Emma chuckled.

“Ma gets after me when I forget.” She replied ruefully.

They sat back for a while. Henry asked Emma why they couldn’t get right back into the water and Emma told him they would catch cramps if they did so right after eating. He asked what cramps were and Emma told him they were really painful and could cause him to drown.

Henry waited patiently after that. He talked to Emma about horse-raising.

After enough time passed, Emma pulled the boy into the water, this time seizing Regina’s hand and dragging her into the water with them.

It wasn’t long before they began a game of splashing one another.

 

Emma walked home later that evening. She was alone. Regina and Henry left before she did, it would look too suspicious if they left together. Emma also took a path that led near town on her way home so as to deter any further suspicion. It made her trek even longer, but for more time with Regina and Henry, it was worth it.

Her parting conversation with Regina weighed heavily on her.

The woman had spoken to her about Killian and Milah. Asking if she knew who had killed them. Emma’s shoulders had dropped and Regina knew then that Emma did. Regina wondered then if Emma was really going to protect them, even if Killian had killed her brother, Milah hadn’t. She at least deserved some justice. Emma did agree with that. She did. But it was family.

Who was she to betray family?

Regina wondered, too, by spending time together, in the eyes of their families they were betraying them. Yet they still did it. Who were they to do that?

Emma had sighed at that and asked Regina to give her time to think. She didn’t know what to do.

The look Regina gave her as she parted told her Regina knew what she ought to do. It caused Emma’s heart conflict.

She was so lost in thought, she didn’t notice she was being followed.

“You’d think with the measures you take to keep people from knowing you’ve been spending time with my cousin, you’d be much more aware when heading home.” A man’s voice called to her, waking her from her thoughts.

Emma whirled around. She found herself face to face with Neal Gold, son of Cora Mill’s brother, Rumple Gold. Emma growled.

“What do you want Neal?” Emma was never polite with the man. He had once harbored a wicked crush on her. Emma had turned him down multiple times when they were youths until she had to outright punch him in the gut when he did not get it and made an uninvited move.

“I want to know why a deviant like you is spending time with my cousin.” Neal spat.

Emma clenched her jaw as well as her fists. It had not been the first time she had been called that. Nor would it be the last.

Neal’s eyes gleamed as he gave her a slick smile. Emma wanted to punch the look right off of his face.

“I wonder what Cora would do if she ever found out.” He said.

At that, Emma snarled. She stepped forward, Neal pulled a gun. Emma stopped. She began to sweat.

Emma had left her rifle at home, thinking today would be peaceful. She was going swimming with Henry and Regina. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

The way Neal’s eyes ran over her, Emma didn’t like it. He smirked and Emma knew he had ideas in his head that she was going to hate.

He held his gun out as he stepped toward her. Emma’s eyes widened when she noticed the tent in his pants. She felt acid in her throat, her stomach roiled.

“Now here is what we are going to do, you are going to do as I say, and I won’t have to use this gun on you.” Neal informed her.

“Move.” He ordered.

Emma stepped back.

She kept going until her back hit a tree. She felt so much hate and rage fill her. He held the gun to her chin. The man’s rough hand groped her chest and she wanted to throw up.

She held his eyes. She showed all the rage she had for him. If he didn’t kill her, she would kill him. She wanted him to see that.

He reached to his trousers, unbuttoning his pants and pulled himself out.

Suddenly, a gunshot rung out.

Emma watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell into the dirt with a thud. Emma did throw up then, right onto him.

Her Uncle Jefferson stood in the road, his favored revolver outstretched.

Emma wiped her mouth.

“What did I tell you about leaving that rifle of yours around?” Jefferson told her.

Emma stood to her full height, stepping away from Neal’s lifeless body. She kicked him. Definitely dead.

“I never thought I would be so happy to see you, Uncle Mad-Hatter.” Emma hurried to him. She enveloped him in a hug. He patted her back awkwardly.

“Next time you won’t forget your rifle.” He admonished her.

“There definitely won’t be a next time.” Emma growled. She felt her stomach roil again. She ran to the bushes on the side of the road. She began to throw up again.

“What do we-?” Emma waved a hand at the body, refusing to look at him. Jefferson shrugged.

“Leave him. Let someone else find him.” He ordered.

“Let’s get you on home.”

Emma let him pull her arm along and tuck it under his. He still wore his ridiculous hat.

 

Jefferson told David and Snow about what had happened when they reached the Swan home. Emma had protested him telling them anything, but the man insisted. Such an event could have effects on her for a time, and they would need to know so that they could keep an eye on her.

He was right. Emma washed immediately after, trying to clean the event from herself, her mind, her body her very soul if she could. She cried after. Her mother tried to hold her, but she didn’t want to be touched. Not by anyone.

Ruby sat with her. She didn’t touch her.

It had happened to her once, Peter, the other son of Rumple Gold had been the one to attack her. Graham had beat the hell out of him the next day.

Emma slept for two days, Ruby bringing her food and drink. On the third morning, Emma got back to work. She just wanted to forget and put all of this behind her.

No one told her what happened to Neal’s body, or if he had even been found yet. She would rather not know.

Emma carried her rifle everywhere now, keeping it within reach.

She was at the Saddle-maker’s when she ran into Regina a few days later.

“Same bullet that killed Killian and Milah killed Neal. Do you want to tell me something, or are you still protecting your family?” Regina confronted her.

Emma closed her eyes. She clenched her fists. She felt herself shaking. Bile rose in her throat.

Regina seemed to notice.

“Emma?” Regina’s tone turned from confrontational to concern. She touched Emma’s arm and Emma flinched.

Emma shook her head.

“Never trust a Mills.” She spoke her old family adage and hurried out of the shop. She turned down an alley and heaved.

The clicking of heels told her Regina hadn’t given up.

“Please, Regina.” Emma begged.

“No Emma.” Regina told her. “Not until you tell me what is going on.”

Emma wiped her mouth with the kerchief she kept in her breast pocket. She stood, turning toward the brunette.

“He attacked me, alright?” Emma told her.

“He attacked me, and Jefferson saved me.”

Regina went pale.

“Emma. You mean… He-?”

Emma cut her off, “Yes.”

Regina looked everywhere but her for several moments.

“I’m so… I… He was always such spoiled boy.” She said after a while.

Emma gave her a sad look.

“I don’t… I don’t want to talk about-,” she shook her head. “He doesn’t deserve my words.”

Regina nodded.

“He’ll kill you, if he ever finds out.”

Emma nodded. Rumple Gold was a war veteran and a rich man after that. If he didn’t kill her himself, he had the money to afford a rich bounty. If he ever found out, bounty hunters all over would be after her for miles.

“Emma…” Regina confessed. “I refuse to lose you too.”

Emma looked at her wildly. Could she be feeling the same as she did?

Regina held out her hand and Emma took it. Regina pulled her to herself and held her for a moment. Emma knew if anyone were to glance into the alley they would simply look like two lovers meeting. Only someone looking closely would recognize them for who they were.

Regina pressed Emma’s hand to her heart and Emma felt as if she had stopped breathing.

“If you should ever die on me, Emma Swan, my heart might stop beating. I can’t lose another Swan.” Regina told her earnestly.

Emma closed her eyes. She nodded. Her blood pounded in her ears.

Regina let her hand go.

They each stepped out of the alley one after the other. Emma returned to the Saddle-maker.

 

Peter Gold came after Emma a few days later and Emma had no choice but to defend herself. He came in the middle of the day in front of everyone.

Emma shot him with her rifle. He died instantly. Emma knew she had no choice but to run. Jefferson came riding down with a spare horse like a storm and rushed her to her mother and father. They packed her what she would need and extra ammo.

He would escort her to his secret earth lodge in the woods. He too would be staying there. Word had gotten out that Rumple Gold had figured out the bullet unique to his gun and put a bounty on his head. Now that Emma had killed Peter in the middle of town, they were both in danger.

It took two days to ride out the lodge. Jefferson told her head built it into the earth because it was easier to hide that way.

He lead her in, wood and rock lined the walls of the inside, keeping up the foundation. It was rather cozy, Emma found.

“We’ll have to forage and hunt for food, but it’ll do.” He informed her. “There’s a stream down the way. Get water from there.”

Emma was glad he had at least built two bedrooms. She would have hated to sleep in the open.

 

It was boring, out in the lodge. She hunted and found berries and roots for them to eat. Her uncle boiled water. He also made his own home-brew. Emma wrinkled her nose after tasting the stuff. It was harsh.

Uncle Mad-Hatter got restless at some points. He had to leave for a few hours at a time to burn off energy in the woods. Emma didn’t know what he did while he was gone and she didn’t want to know.

He did return one night with a woman, Alice. She was blonde, and rather pretty. Jefferson told Emma he knew her from his stays before, but didn’t often get to see her, as her parents didn’t approve of him. She lived on a farm not too far from them.

She left after spending a night, hurrying away, muttering about being late and was as jumpy as a rabbit.

 


	5. When Two Hearts Feel the Same

It was weeks before they had any familiar visitors.

Two horses came in the distance and Jefferson held his gun out.

“Name yourselves!” He ordered.

“Uncle Mad-hatter!”  Emma recognized that voice. “It’s me, Graham! I bring visitors for Emma.”

“Name them too!” Jefferson called to him.

“I think you wanna wait till they’re a bit closer.” Graham shouted back.

Emma’s heart jumped in her throat. Jefferson raised an eyebrow at her.

“You got a lady-friend?” He asked her.

Emma shrugged, eyes wide.

Graham and the other rider came closer and Emma recognized the cloak they wore. Regina came with him. Someone tiny huddled on the horse before her.

Emma ran out of the lodge. She had missed Henry and Regina.

“Emma!” the boy called to her.

Emma held her arms up to Henry as the horse reached her. Regina lifted him and Emma caught him as he swung down into her arms.

Regina climbed gracefully down from the horse. Graham took its reins and led it to where Emma pointed. Jefferson had built hidden stable into some bedrock nearby.

She led Regina and Henry toward the lodge and noticed Jefferson eyeing them warily.

“That boy there looks an awful bit like you, but I know that can’t be. He has to be Daniel’s.” Jefferson remarked.

“He is.” Emma confirmed.

Jefferson looked Regina over.

“So a Swan fell for a Mills, eh?” It was more of a rhetorical question. He shrugged.

“Better get inside.” Jefferson told them.

Graham joined them soon after. He brought the saddlebags from the horses.

Regina pulled the ones marked with the Mills insignia open and drew out various vegetables and even a pie.

“Thought you might enjoy something other than game to eat.” She smiled at Emma.

Emma thanked her. The berry and hunted food diet was getting old.

“You’re amazing.” She praised. Regina blushed.

The group shared the pie and Jefferson asked about how Henry came to be. Henry asked Regina to be the one to share the tale of his birth. He excitedly told the tale of how his mother and father had fallen in love, despite being a Swan and a Mills.

Emma felt her heart clench. The boy even knew how his father had died. She met Regina’s eyes, puzzled.

“Will you please excuse us?” She asked the group.

Regina nodded toward Emma.

The men, enthralled by Henry let her go. Regina pulled Emma away. Emma pulled her into her room.

“You told him?” Emma asked after the silence stretched.

“I wanted him to understand.” Regina confessed.

“Understand?” Emma was still puzzled.

“That no matter how kind she might be to him, his grandmother is a cruel woman.” Regina told her.

Emma nodded slowly. That she knew.

“Emma…” Regina closed her eyes.

“If she ever knew, if she ever knew about us, about how I care for you, she would kill you.”

Emma’s heart surely must have stopped. Her ears roared.

“How is it you feel?” She wondered.

“Do you not know?” Regina’s voice cracked.

Emma’s eyes shot to Regina’s face. The woman’s expression was pained.

“I feel for you Emma, much like I felt for Daniel.” Regina confessed.

Emma took in a shuddering breath.

“I… feel the same.” She breathed.

Regina reached out and caressed Emma’s cheek.

“Emma?” Her voice was a tight husk.

“Hmm?” Emma was lost in the sensation of her touch.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Emma’s eyes widened. Regina moved closer. Her face came within inches of Emma’s. She waited.

Emma closed the distance. She felt warmth flood her at the feeling. Felt everything buzz. She swallowed her moan.

Regina’s fingers cupped her neck and Emma clutched at her shirt. She heard a whimper and was unsure of whom it belonged to.

They pulled apart. Regina’s eyes were hard, blown. Emma’s heart thundered.

“I’ll return soon.” Regina promised.

“I will hold you to it.” Emma replied. They returned to the men. Henry entertained them with more stories.

Regina left them as it began to get dark. Graham as her escort.

Jefferson turned on Emma the moment they were out of sight.

“That boy might be part Swan, but that woman is not.” He growled.

“For all we know, she is heading right back to her uncle and telling him where we are.”

Emma glared at him. He was slightly taller than she was, but she wasn’t threatened.

“She won’t. All that time I spent with her, she never harmed me. She could have. So. Many. Times.” Emma defended.

She continued, “You make a threat on her, and I will kill you myself.”

“That how it’s going to be?” Jefferson eyed her. His expression was dangerous.

“That’s how it’s going to be.” Emma told him. “You saved me. I won’t forget it uncle, but if you ever put them in danger, I won’t be able to stop my actions.”

He snarled. Emma watched as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the cabin.

He came back drunk and with Alice that night. He paid no mind to Emma.

 

Regina visited with and without Henry a couple times more in the weeks after. Emma would sometimes take a walk with her and they exchanged kisses where they couldn’t be seen.

Then one afternoon, three bounty hunters showed up on their doorstep. Emma and Jefferson had no idea how they had found them.

They shouted for them to come out. Emma had been in the stables attending the horses when she heard the shouts.

Jefferson was in the lodge.

Emma snuck around behind them.

“Come on out Mad-Hatter!” One of the bounty hunters called.

“We know you’re in there!” Another called out.

“You and that Swan deviant!”

Emma lifted her rifle. She trained it on the back of the closest one.

Jefferson called back, “Only seen one deviant round here and that’s me!”

Emma shook her head and concentrated. She took her shot.

The man fell to the ground, dead for sure, with the gunshot to the back that she had landed.

The two bounty hunters left alive shouted in alarm. One of the men looked around the area behind them. Emma ducked down. She waited.

Jefferson laughed.

“Too bad the other one isn’t inside with me!” He taunted.

Emma peeked. One of the bounty hunters was edging around a tree, looking for her. She grinned. He was pointed the wrong way.

She aimed her rifle and took another shot.

She heard another shot and saw the other bounty hunter go down.

Emma stood and scrambled over to the men. The second man she had shot was still breathing.

“Shoulda died while you had it easy.” She told him. She pressed a boot heel into his wound.

The man groaned. She pointed her rifle and shot him again. Emma searched him, taking his gun and any ammo he carried.

Jefferson approached the body of the other man rifled through his coat.

He found a piece of paper within. He unfolded it, revealing a map.

Jefferson’s face turned to anger. Emma became alarmed.

“Jefferson.” She warned.

“They’ve been following your Mills woman and that boy.” He growled.

“They followed them and that’s how they found us.”

“We don’t know that!” She shouted.

“I do!” He yelled.

“Look at this map!” He held it out.

“It’s got markings like they followed a trail and crossed parts out when they got it wrong.” Jefferson shook it in her face. “It’s traced over like they followed it over and over again.”

Emma pushed his hand out of her face.

“You keep accusing her of something and I swear, Jefferson!” Emma shouted.

“For all we know, they followed Alice!”

His face turned red. They both glowered until he finally lowered his voice and said, “We had better get rid of these bodies before the animals smell ‘em.”

 

A few days later, Regina appeared with Henry. Emma almost wished she hadn’t.

Jefferson had stuck to himself for the last couple of days. He refused to be around Emma.

Upon seeing Regina was visiting, he walked into his room and slammed the door.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be here.” Emma told her.

“Did something happen?” Regina wondered.

Emma sighed.

“Couple of bounty hunters showed a few days ago. Jefferson thinks they followed you.” Emma pulled Henry to her. She ruffled his hair.

“Emma!” Regina gasped. She ran hands over Emma’s arms and shoulders.

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

Emma shook her head.

“I’m fine.”

A door slammed. Jefferson had come out of his room.

“Don’t be pretendin’ you harlot.” He slurred.

Emma turned, alarmed. The man was drunk. He held his revolver in one hand. Emma’s blood thundered in her veins. She stepped in front of Regina, pushing Henry behind her.

“Uncle.” She said through gritted teeth.

“She damned well led ‘em here, she can admit it.” He growled.

Emma shook her head.

“You’re drunk, Mad-Hatter.”

Jefferson swayed.

“Am I?” He licked his lips. “Looks to me, like you and Daniel were just so focused on a woman’s skirt you couldn’t see what she is.”

Emma shook with rage. She clenched her fists.

“Don’t you dare utter his name like that.” She warned him.

Jefferson pointed his gun.

“Do what I please.” He cocked the safety.

Emma did the only thing she could think of in that moment, she reached for his arms, pushing the gun upwards. His elbows bent, his stance was too loose. If he would have shot, the kickback would have had the gun hitting him in the face.

A shot rang out and Emma founding herself staring into the dead eyes of her Uncle Jefferson.

She rolled away from him, her breath coming fast and hard. Everything roared as she stared down at the man that had once saved her.

He hadn’t been all that bad, just a bit off-kilter.

“Emma?” Regina’s voice broke through her spiraling thoughts.

Emma snapped out of it.

She stood shakily.

“I… I need you to go to my parents.” Emma told her.

“Tell them he-,” She swallowed. “Tell them he’s dead.”

Henry cried silently.

“Mama, what happened?” He stared at Jefferson’s lifeless form. Emma moved to shield him.

“The bad man was going to hurt your Mama. Henry, I… I did what I had to, to protect the both of you.” Emma told him, her voice broke and she sniffed. Tears fell.

“Henry, go to Emma’s room, please.” Henry hurried to the room.

Regina pulled Emma into her arms.

“Thank you.” Regina tucked her head into Emma’s neck.

Emma shook in her arms.

“I’ll get them. Please keep Henry safe.”

“I will.” Emma promised.

“I always will.”


	6. When Swans Strike Golds

David and Snow Swan came to the lodge to find Emma had brought Jefferson body outside, wrapped in a sheet. The way the gun had pointed, it shot him right through the jaw and into his brain.

Regina hadn’t explained what happened, only that Jefferson was dead.

Emma took it upon herself to tell her parents of the tragedy.

When they asked why Emma would protect Regina and Henry they revealed the identity of the boy.

Regina revealed his full name to be ‘Henry Daniel Mills’.

David and Snow warned Emma if it ever got out, what Emma had done, she would be named Kin-Killer and would never be welcome among Swans or Whites.

For all they knew, being holed up had driven Jefferson mad and he killed himself. The bullet had come from his own gun. And the way the wound looked, it could have easily happened that way.

They would have been happy to welcome Regina and Henry into their family had circumstances been different. As it were, Regina was a still a Mills.

They were going to wait until Emma’s 21st birthday, but as things happened this way, perhaps it was best to do it now.

They revealed a plot of land they were going to gift her with. It held half a cabin already built. She could finish it. Stables were already completed. They were going to give her four horses to start with.

Emma’s eyes glistened. She would have the means to have her own life and take her own family if she chose to.

Graham would join her if she took the land now. Gold’s bounty hunters would still be after her.

Emma took it.

 

Emma smiled at the half-built cabin before her. It would be some work, but she was strong and with Graham’s help she could finish it. She could sleep in the loft of the stables until it was completed.

Graham dismounted his horse and led his mount toward the stables. Emma climbed off of her own and followed. The stable was large and fine built. Her parents obviously had it built with horse-raising in mind.

She got her horse situated and lifted her saddlebags. Emma threw the bags over her shoulder and climbed up into the loft. She tossed the items down and heard a whistle.

Graham was outside, Regina had arrived.

Her parents had given their blessing, if she chose to continue with Regina, they would be fine with it, but they warned Emma, Cora would never be. Emma was putting her life in danger.

They understood.

Graham took Henry off to play. From learning the boy’s identity, he enjoyed being playing the part of uncle.

Regina gave Emma a coy smile as she approached.

“I asked Graham if he could give us some time alone?” Regina tilted her head flirtatiously.

Emma bit her lip.

“Well, the cabin isn’t completed…”

“We’ll have to hang out in the loft.” She told the brunette.

“Wouldn’t be my first time.” Was Regina’s answer.

Emma shook her head. She pulled Regina along, turning back to smile at her every few steps.

She held a hand out, “Ladies first.”

Regina laughed. She shouldered her own saddlebag and climbed up before Emma. Emma admired her backside. Regina looked back and raised a brow.

Emma grinned.

“Like what you see?” Regina husked.

Emma smirked.

“Always have.”

They completed the climb and Regina pulled a bottle of wine out of her bag.

“I thought we might celebrate.” She told her.

Emma settled in next to her. Regina pulled two wrapped glasses out of the saddlebag. She opened the bottle up and poured them both a glass.

“What? No cider?” Emma joked.

Regina glared at her.

“The family business, sometimes you get tired of cider after a while.” She remarked.

Emma chuckled.

“I dunno. I could never tire of horses.”

She paused.

“I do tire of cleaning stalls though.”

They both laughed at that.

They sipped for a few moments. Regina cuddled into Emma’s side. Emma wrapped an arm around her. She set her glass down.

Regina finished her own glass and faced Emma.

“I love you, Emma.” She whispered.

Emma cupped her jaw.

“I love you, Regina.” Emma returned the sentiment. She pressed her lips against hers.

Regina moaned when Emma deepened the kiss. Her mouth parted, inviting Emma in. Emma slipped her tongue between her lips.

They kissed passionately. Regina turned, straddling Emma’s lap. She clutched at Emma’s shirt. Emma gripped the back of her neck and slid an arm around her waist. Regina wriggled.

It began to get hot. Regina shed her cloak and unbuttoned her blouse. Emma’s eyes fell to the flesh she revealed.

Emma’s mouth fell to her neck. Her lips pressed against Regina’s collarbone. Regina gasped. The blonde’s fingers kneaded Regina’s backside and Regina ground her hips.

“Em- Emma.” Regina breathed.

“We-,” She gasped. Emma sucked on her collarbone. “We should slow down.”

Emma pulled back. They gazed at one another for a few moments, Regina pressed a few chaste kisses to Emma’s lips. They exchanged soft kisses until they cooled. Regina climbed off of Emma’s lap.

Regina flapped her open blouse, fanning herself.

Emma bit her lip, then gave Regina a sly smile.

“Little hot up here, isn’t it?” She remarked slowly.

Regina chuckled.

“Someone definitely knows how to make a woman feel that way.” She said.

Regina leaned against her. Emma played fingers through her hair.

They sighed with content.

“Mama!” Henry called.

Regina chuckled.

“We should get down there before he gets curious.” Regina told Emma ruefully.

Emma laughed. They moved to join Graham and Henry.

In the days to come, Emma would teach Henry about horse-raising and riding. She even promised him the first colt born to her ranch.

Winter was closing in. With Graham’s help, Emma completed her cabin. It was comfortable. A personal room, a guest room and a child’s room for when Regina and Henry came to visit. The sitting room and kitchen, dining room great for their gatherings.

Regina told Emma she explained her absence away as visits to her great-aunt, the very same that had kept her when she was pregnant with Henry.

The woman had known about Daniel when Regina had told her. She was willing to lie for Regina, so long as she sent a letter ahead, coding what she was up to.

Regina’s stays with Emma were happy. Though Emma noticed something weighed on her mind.

As it turned out, her father had become ill.

They weren’t sure how much longer he would make it. Emma did her best to comfort her.

 

Rumple Gold came calling while Emma had been out hunting with Graham.

They dropped the deer they had been carrying when they saw the men on horses as they approached her home.

“Come on out Swan!” Rumple called.

“I have it on good authority your parents gave you this land. I paid good money for this information!” He informed the empty cabin.

Emma exchanged glances with Graham. Rumple Gold had money. It was likely he had bribed the notary that authorized the deed to the land.

She and Graham positioned themselves behind a couple of trees. Graham darted around to flank the men with Rumple.

Emma aimed her rifle as Graham lifted his own.

Rumple huffed.

“If you aren’t coming out, I’ll have to do something about it.” He called.

Emma’s eyes widened when she noticed the two people his horse had hidden from her view. Two bounty hunters pushed them toward her cabin, they pointed a gun at their heads.

Regina and Henry struggled against their bonds. Emma felt rage threading its way through his veins. He would threaten his own kin to get to her.

She saw Graham pointing his weapon, aiming for one of the men with his weapon held against Henry’s head. Emma nodded. She aimed for the man whose weapon was pointed at Regina’s.

She took her shot.

Two men dropped as Emma and Graham ducked back. She heard a muffled scream.

“If you want me, I’m out here!” Emma called.

She peeked out from the tree. Rumple was signaling the bounty hunters to fan out. She counted at least eight. She didn’t like those odds.

She heard a shot and knew Graham had taken another shot. Emma reached into her side holster and pulled the pistol she had taken from one of the bounty hunters that tried to take her at Jefferson’s. A bounty hunter rounded a tree in line with the one she hid behind. She pointed and shot quickly and ducked, running for cover. Shots rang out, barely missing her.

She felt a hot bite glance her shoulder. Emma grit her teeth as she reached a tree and loaded her pistol. She dropped her rifle.

She eyed the wound on her shoulder. The bullet grazed her. It bled sluggishly. Emma heard another shot and prayed Graham was fine.

She heard a crunch somewhere to her left. Close enough that someone was likely trying to sneak up on her. She waited.

The bounty hunter came around her tree and Emma grabbed him. She struggled with him. He was lean, his muscles wiry cables. He had a knife in his hand. He tried to stab her with it. She dug fingers into his wrist, causing him to drop the weapon. He kicked a heel into her shin.

He scrambled for the knife. Emma grabbed it before he did. He fought to take it back but Emma moved in, pushing it into his chest.

He gasped. Emma must have hit him somewhere important. She pulled the weapon from his chest. Blood stained his clothing.

Emma heard shouts. Blood pumped in her veins. Another shot rang out. Hands grabbed her as she stumbled toward the cabin.

Regina wrapped arms around her. She held her, hard. Emma, numb, took a few moments to register the woman. When she did, she tucked her arms behind Regina.

She breathed her comforting scent in.

Regina pulled her home. Emma saw the bodies that littered the ground between the trees.

She saw Ruby and David at the cabin. Ruby held a rifle in her hands.

Emma couldn’t have been happier to see them.

“When we heard Rumple Gold rode out with a team of bounty hunters, we came as fast as we could.” Ruby informed her as she approached.

David grasped her uninjured shoulder. He looked her over for further injury.

“Doc’s inside, Graham took a shot to his leg.” He told Emma.

Emma grimaced.

“He’ll be fine.” David comforted. “Get your shoulder looked at.”

Emma let Regina pull her inside. Doc sat inside with Graham. Her cousin Sneezy stood by.

Doc dressed her wound. Graham would have a limp for a while. Doc had dug the bullet out.

“Got a matching scar on the other leg now.” He joked to Emma.

Emma shook her head.

Regina stayed that night, redressing Emma’s shoulder in the morning. David and Ruby stayed to keep watch over them. Doc wanted to be sure they hadn’t suffered any further injuries or infections.

They took care of the bodies that evening. Sneezy was sent to inform the sheriff and the coroner.

The bodies were retrieved quickly. Rumple Gold would receive proper burial. The bounty hunters with family much the same. Those without, would likely be left to the coroner.

“Guess you could return to society, Em.” Ruby remarked later.

Regina shook her head.

“Knowing my mother…” She frowned.

Emma grasped her hand.

“She’s right. Cora will come after me.” Emma agreed.

Emma didn’t realize how true those words would become.

 

A week later, Henry Mills died. A heart attack took him in the night.

Regina came after his funeral, Henry on a horse of his own, given him by David himself.

“Bred from Daniel’s own horse.” He had told the boy.

A pack mule pulled a wagon laden with Regina’s things.

“Mother blames me for father’s death.” Regina told Emma at her questioning look.

“Said he had heard rumors of me spending time with you.”

“She kicked me out.”

Emma nodded and led the way in. Graham helped her unpack their things.

 

Regina and Henry settled into the ranch life rather suitably. Henry was happy to have all the room to run around on. He loved the horses and when the first colt was born, he watched, it hadn’t been his first time seeing animal birth. He named the little thing Daring after several days of thinking it over.

The colt suited its name. It followed Henry and wasn’t afraid to take a risk.

Regina and Emma enjoyed their first night in one another’s arms. Regina had been the one to initiate things as they lay in their nightclothes.

She had straddled Emma’s lap, drawing her into a deep kiss. Emma had been unable to contain her moan.

When Regina ground her hips into Emma’s pelvis, Emma responded by digging her fingers into the flesh of her backside. Regina moaned as Emma’s tongue darted in and out of her mouth. She slid her own out to meet the muscle.

They removed one another’s clothing, fingers burning across the other’s skin. Emma nipped at Regina’s neck. She pressed her mouth to her chest and made her way down until she caught a nipple between her lips.

Regina gasped at the sensation. Emma’s hand caught her other breast and massaged the flesh as she tugged and pulled with lips and teeth at the nipple she held prisoner in her mouth.

Regina hissed and moaned.

“Emma.” She murmured.

“Please.” She begged.

Her hips bucked against Emma. Emma’s fingers splayed against her abdomen and Regina arched into her palm.

“Lower.” Regina growled.

Emma moved lower. She taunted the woman. She wasn’t low enough.

Regina grabbed the back of her head. Her eyes melted into Emma’s hotly.

“Emma, if you do not touch me now, I will burst.” She threatened.

Emma slipped her fingers between Regina’s lower wet lips.

Emma groaned.

“You feel so good.”

Regina moaned at the touch. She ground her hips onto Emma’s fingers, trying to take them in.

Emma pushed two digits in until they were sheathed by the woman. Enveloped by her womanhood. They both gasped at the sensation.

Emma’s head fell to Regina’s shoulder. Regina breathed into her ear.

Her fingers played back and forth, they built a steady rhythm within Regina. Her thumb caressed the nub at the nexus of her core until Regina was biting into her shoulder. Regina’s hips ground against her fingers as she built into a crescendo. She threw her head back. Emma covered her mouth with her own, capturing her cry as she reached her peak.

They held one another for several moments, exchanging soft kisses until Regina pushed Emma back into the bed.

“My turn.” Regina smirked.

She kissed her way down Emma’s body and Emma soon found herself biting into her own palm, lost to the woman below her waist.

 

If anyone had told Emma she would have a family someday she would have thought they were crazy.

If anyone had told Emma she would fall in love with Regina Mills of all people?

She would have wondered if they were dreaming as much as she was.

Raising Henry was just a plus. He was a good lad and she loved him as deeply as she felt Daniel would have. He would have been a great father.

Emma wasn’t unhappy to be there in his place.

Graham began to build his own house on her ranch. He was younger than Emma by a year. He preferred to hunt and fish and anything else to horse-raising.

Emma was fine with his decision. He could help her out and guard the area.

 

It was as Emma worked in the stable that the Swan-White and Mills-Gold feud would come to its end.

Regina and Henry were out planting the trees Graham had helped them cart to the farm. Honeycrisp apples. They weren’t the same her family was famed for. After many talks, Emma and Regina had agreed to grow the apples. Regina had grown up learning her family trade. Her father had raised her for it.

Emma had just finished brushing down one of the horses. She stepped out of the stall, securing the lock. She turned only to come face-to-face with one Cora Mills.

Emma’s heart stopped.

“When I was told my daughter had moved in with the Swan-deviant, I hoped my niece Leah was lying.” Cora’s voice was smooth. It made Emma shiver, reminding her of the night Daniel died.

“I came here to take a look, and I find my daughter planting apple trees.” Cora’s gaze was threatening.

Emma gulped. She stepped back.

Her rifle was at the stable door. She wouldn’t be able to reach it.

Cora’s eye’s flicked to where Emma’s attention seemed to be. She smiled darkly.

She pulled a hand from beneath her cloak.

She held a revolver. The very same she had once used to kill Daniel.

Emma clenched her fists and grit her teeth.

“I can’t have you ruining our reputation any further.” Cora informed her, voice still smooth.

Emma closed her eyes. She thought of Regina. Of Henry and Daniel.

A shot rang out.

Emma’s eyes flew open. She looked down at herself. She wasn’t wounded, she looked to Cora confused.

Cora fell forward, dead.

Regina stood at the open doors to the barn. Emma’s rifle in her hands. She looked down at the weapon, surprised.

Emma strode over to her, stepping around Cora. She carefully took the rifle from Regina.

Emma wrapped the woman in her arms and Regina began to sob. She held her as they both gave into their relief and their mourning.

 

Regina didn’t attend Cora’s funeral. She had no desire to be near her. Within the next few days, she changed her name to Swan-Mills, as well as Henry’s.

With Cora out of the picture, much of the desire to kill Swans or Whites left the Golds and Mills families. They would prefer to spend their fortunes on comforts, rather than lose them killing, dying or paying for bounties.

Emma and Regina found peace at last. Henry Daniel Swan-Mills finally able to openly join Swan-White gatherings as one of them.

Regina wasn’t always accepted as one of them, but she wasn’t looked at with as much distrust as before. By now, much of the family had heard the story. If she was willing to kill to protect Emma, she was worthy of being a Swan. (Even if that person happened to be her own mother, but no one liked Cora really much anyways, so they ignored that factor.)

It was in this peace that Regina was finally able to visit Daniel’s grave with Henry.

Emma wrapped her arms around her after Regina laid the white lilies they had bought down over his gravestone.

She pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Regina hummed. They enjoyed the cold breeze that passed through. Spring was coming.

As Regina moved away to leave, Emma turned to look back at Daniel’s grave.

“I’ll look after them, brother.” She promised.

With that, she hurried off to join her family.


End file.
